


Freshman Fifteen

by feygrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby!Legolas, Feeder!Gimli, Hand Feeding, Insecurity, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Legolas x Gimli #6: gaining the freshman fifteen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a kink for skinny people gaining weight >w

“You’re disgusting,” Legolas said, eyeing the tray full of food across from him with a grimace. “How can you eat all of that? You’ll get a heart attack.”

Gimli rolled his eyes and took another huge bite of his burger, washing it down with a huge gulp of his milkshake. “We dwarves aren’t veggie-eating elves. This isn’t even half of how much a dwarf family can eat every day.”

Legolas shuddered when he imagined it. He liked his boyfriend’s body, how husky and meaty it was, but he just couldn’t stand how much Gimli ate. He was almost glad his father hated dwarves since he didn’t want see Gimli react when he saw what they had at the dinner table. And he was sure his father would have a heart attack at Gimli’s table manners.

“Want some?” Gimli startled the elf out of his thoughts when he put a drumstick in his line of vision.

Legolas shook his head primly. “I’m perfectly fine with my salad, thank you very much.”

“Oh come on, your father isn’t here to disapprove. One taste won’t hurt,” Gimli cajoled.

Legolas glared at the dwarf then looked around the busy cafeteria carefully. “Just a piece…”

Gimli ripped a small section of the drumstick and held it out expectantly. Legolas flushed.

“You expect me to eat from your hand?” he asked, a bit scandalized. There were various sauces and spices on Gimli’s fingers. He was such a messy eater.

“Stop stalling,” Gimli said smugly. Legolas frowned and leaned over to nip the meat from his fingers. His tongue darted out to lick some of the sauce off. Gimli sucked in a breath sharply, pupils dilating as he watched.

Legolas blushed harder, clearing his throat after he swallowed. “…..It’s good.” He didn’t expect the simple act of being fed to be so…stimulating.

“Yeah? ………..Want more?”

Legolas bit his lip and nodded. “But….only if you feed me.”

Gimli grinned. “That, I can do.”

                                                        **************************************************************************************

Legolas kept to his diet of vegetables and greens quite easily throughout the first year of college. But when Gimli fed him, it was a whole other story. All it took was some encouraging words from Gimli and soon, Legolas was opening his mouth to eat whatever Gimli offered him. Sometimes, it was in the Middle Earth University cafeteria with a tray full from the buffet. Sometimes it was in their dorm room with takeout or a large pizza. And sometimes, on some rare occasions, Gimli cooked for Legolas. He loved to watch Gimli cook, knowing it was all for him.

Despite their feeding sessions, Legolas didn’t think of himself as chubby or fat. He still exercised and ate healthy, and he was an elf. Elves  _don’t_ gain weight. Elves certainly don’t get chubby.

He was getting ready for the archery competition when he first noticed it. His pants were a bit snug around his middle, digging into his skin uncomfortably. And he had no idea why. He twisted and pulled and tugged, getting more and more annoyed by the second. “Ugh!”

“What’s wrong, princess?” Gimli asked, hugging Legolas from behind.

“What have I said about calling me that,” Legolas murmured.

“That you love it? Seriously though, what’s wrong?”

“These pants, they’re tight for some reason. Which is ludicrous, since they fit just fine before,” Legolas whined.

Gimli hummed, pinching Legolas’ side gently. “Looks like you’ve gained some weight, princess.”

“What?! That’s—that’s preposterous!” Legolas looked over himself carefully in the mirror and pressed a hand over his stomach. It was soft and bulged out against his pants. Gimli was right, he realized with a sinking feeling.

“Just the freshman fifteen, princess,” Gimli said softly, realizing that this was a touchy subject for his elf boyfriend. “Everyone gets it.”

“But not me! Elves don’t gain weight! They’re not supposed, not on our diet!” Legolas said, panicking. “Oh, god, it was because I let you feed me all that food! What would father say?! He’d be so disgusted with me if he saw me right now!”

Gimli turned Legolas around and pulled him down to brush his tears away. “Listen to me,” he said firmly, making sure the elf was focused on him. “It doesn’t matter what your father says or thinks. Not when it comes to your own body. The only thing that matters is what you think about your body. Okay?”

Legolas’ face scrunched up as he tried to prevent himself from crying. “But..but…don’t you find this ugly?” He felt cold when he thought about Gimli never touching him or looking at him ever again.

“I find it beautiful,” Gimli said sincerely. “You’re gorgeous like this, Legolas. Especially so when you’re full after I feed you. But if you want to stop this, and lose all your weight, I would still find you beautiful. It’s up to you, princess.”

Legolas pondered over it. “I don’t know….”

“Think it over as long as you like. But now, you’ve got a competition to win. I’ll be in the sidelines, cheering for you. I bet Aragorn that you would win first place.” Gimli smirked.

Steely determination flashed in Legolas’ eyes. “Well then, I guess I better win first place.” He kissed Gimli on the lips and went to finish getting ready.

                                                 ***************************************************************************************

As Legolas pulled back his arm, his laser focus broke for a second to scan the crowd. Sure enough, there was Gimli next to Aragorn, cheering his name loudly. Aragorn was trying to shush the dwarf as the rest of the crowd was silent in respect to the archers, and Legolas couldn’t help but smile. It really didn’t matter that he had gained weight. Gimli would be by his side, supporting him and loving him, no matter what. He took a deep breath and looked back onto his target. He released his fingers and let the arrow fly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more chubby kink goodness, go to jumbodonut.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos, compliments, comments, and criticisms are my lifeblood!


End file.
